Life (NBC Episode List)
The following is a list of episodes for Life, an American police drama television program created by Rand Ravich that aired for two seasons on NBC. It was produced by Universal Media Studios under the supervision of executive producers Rand Ravich, Far Shariat, David Semel, and Daniel Sackheim. Semel also directed the pilot. The series stars Damian Lewis as Charlie Crews, a detective released from prison after serving twelve years for a crime he did not commit. Life premiered on September 26, 2007 on NBC and aired on Wednesday nights at 10 EST. On May 4, 2009, NBC announced Life would not be returning for a third season. Production Companies *Ravich/Shariat Productions *NBC Universal Television Studio (September 26-October 31, 2007) *Universal Media Studios (November 7, 2007-2009) Distributor NBCUniversal Television Distribution Length 60 minutes Aspect Ratios *480i (4:3 SDTV) *720p (16:9 HDTV) *1080p (16:9 HDTV) GoAnimate in Real Life Channel NBC (National Broadcasting Company) Season 1 (2007) #Pilot - September 26, 2007 Written by: Rand Ravich, Directed by: David Semel #Dig a Hole - October 3, 2007 Written by: Rand Ravich, Directed by: Daniel Sackheim #The Fallen Woman - October 10, 2007 Written by: Rand Ravich, Directed by: Tony Wharmby #Tear Asunder - October 17, 2007 Written by: Rand Ravich, Directed by: Daniel Sackheim #Let Her Go - October 24, 2007 Written by: Glen Mazzara, Directed by: Lawrence Trilling #What They Saw - October 31, 2007 Written by: Jonathan Shapiro, Directed by: David Straiton #Powerless - November 7, 2007 Written by: Marjorie David, Directed by: John Dahl #Farthingale - November 14, 2007 Written by: Rand Ravich, Directed by: Peter Markle #A Civil War - November 21, 2007 Written by: Rafael Alvarez, Directed by: Daniel Sackheim #Serious Control Issues - November 28, 2007 Written by: Laurie Arent, Directed by: Marcos Siega #Fill It Up - December 5, 2007 Written by: Rand Ravich, Directed by: Daniel Sackheim Season 2 (2008-2009) #Find Your Happy Place - September 24, 2008 Written by: Rand Ravich, Directed by: Daniel Sackheim #Everything All the Time - October 1, 2008 Written by: Rand Ravich, Directed by: David Straiton #The Business of Miracles - October 8, 2008 Written by: Jonathan Shapiro, Directed by: Elodie Keene #Not for Nothing - October 15, 2008 Written by: Scott M. Gimple, Directed by: Peter Markle #Crushed - October 22, 2008 Written by: Marjorie David, Directed by: Holly Dale #Did You Feel That? - October 29, 2008 Written by: Scott M. Gimple and Jonathan Shapiro, Directed by: Tucker Gates #Jackpot - November 5, 2008 Written by: Rand Ravich, Directed by: Daniel Sackheim #Black Friday - November 12, 2008 Teleplay by: Wendolyn Calhoun and Melissa Scrivner, Story by: Majorie David, Directed by: David Straiton #Badge Bunny - November 19, 2008 Written by: Rand Ravich, Directed by: Jay Torres #Evil and His Brother Ziggy - December 3, 2008 Written by: Far Shariat, Directed by: Adam Arkin #Canyon Flowers - December 10, 2008 Written by: Joe Hortua, Directed by: Paul McCrane #Trapdoor - December 17, 2008 Written by: Rand Ravich, Directed by: Elodie Keene #Re-Entry - February 4, 2009 Written by: Far Shariat, Directed by: John Behring #Mirror Ball - February 11, 2009 Written by: Rand Ravich, Directed by: Fred Keller #I Heart Mom - February 18, 2009 Written by: R.J. Colleary, Directed by: Daniel Sackheim #Hit Me Baby - February 25, 2009 Written by: Rand Ravich, Directed by: Elodie Keene #Shelf Life - March 11, 2009 Teleplay by: Marjorie David and Melissa Schrivner, Story by: Wendolyn Calhoun, Directed by: Adam Arkin #3 Women - March 18, 2009 Written by: David Manson, Directed by: Peter Markle #5 Quarts - March 25, 2009 Written by: Jonathan Shapiro, Directed by: Paul McCrane #Initiative 38 - April 1, 2009 Written by: Rand Ravich and Far Shariat, Directed by: John Behring #One - April 8, 2009 Written by: Rand Ravich, Directed by: Fred Keller Category:Episode Lists on NBC Category:List of Episodes on TV Shows Category:Go!Animate The Movie Wiki